Death Ed
Death Ed is a parody of my second favorite anime Death Note. One day, Edd finds a mysterious book on the ground. He takes it home to his room and begins reading. After reading all of the instructions, he tests it. Finding out that it works, he doesn't want anything to do with it. So he gets rid of it for the next person to retrieve it. Plot The story opens when th kids are at school in math class. Mr. Cathro was giving another boring lesson. "Eddy, are you still paying attention? Since you are falling behind, I'll give you an easy problem. What is the LCM of 8, 10 and 12?" Mr. Cathro asked impatiently. "Oh wow!" Kevin said. "Hey! I got it, I got it, I got it. Um, 24?" Eddy said unsure if he was right. "Sigh... It's 120. Looks like you'll have to stay after class... again." Mr. Cathro said annoyed at Eddy. After a long day at school, it was finally over. All three Eds were excited to be out. Edd because he couldn't wait to start his homework, Ed because there is an all night monster movie marathon, and Eddy because he didn't want to look at another teacher. While the Edd was walking home, he saw a mysterious book fall from the sky, and fall on the cold damp ground. He went to go pick it up. "My word. Who would throw such a book?" Edd asked himself as he put the book in his backpack. As he entered his home he read a sticky note attached to the front door. "It says, 'Dear Eddward, please wash the dishes and make sure to finish your homework. Love, Mom.'" Edd read, "Okay, I'll see that I do it. But first I'll take a look at this book." Edd ran up the stairs and went to his room. He shut the door behind him. On the cover of the book it said in big letters "DEATH NOTE." Edd opened to the first page. There were the instructions. *The human whose name is written in the note shall die. *The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind and his/her name Therefore people with the same name will not be affected. *The cause of death will happen within 40 seconds of writing the person's name. "That's lame. I have my doubts that a person would die if I wrote their name in the note!" Edd thought. He continued to read on. "This sure has a lot of detail. Just, who dropped it?" Edd took a break and cleaned the dishes. And while he was doing so he kept thinking about the book. When Edd was done, he decided to test the book. He decided to write down Lee Kanker because she is known for disobeying school rules and sexual assault. Edd wrote that she will get hit by a car. He waited. Edd saw Lee and the Kankers playing in the streets. But there was no car in sight. 40 seconds past. Edd now thought that the book was a hoax, until out of nowhere a car runs over Lee. She is sent to the hospital. Later she is confirmed on the news. Edd was shocked. He now knew the Death Note worked. "Good Lord! Did I just murder her!?! How absurd! I don't want anything to do with the book. I'll rip out this page so no one will find it. And I'll put the book in the lost & found. That'll work." Edd thought, "Oh, what have I done!?!" Edd began sobbing into his knees. After about a minute, he wiped away his tears and took the book to the lost & found. Edd then thought, "What did I do!?! Now I could die! Heck, now the whole world could die!" Edd dropped the book off and ran home. He started his homework. It helped him to forget. He actually felt better. He now thought it was a gift to society, never more Lee would cause trouble. Everyone would probably think it was an improvement. But what does that make him? The other Kankers sisters are definatley not happy about this. The next day, Ed was looking for one of his model rockets at the lost & found. He searched leaving no stone unturned until he found it. In the same spot he found the same Death Note Double D found. "Death Note?" He questioned. Ed put it in his backpack and went to Eddy's house to hang out. Category:Movies